It Takes Two To Tango
by ElGatoLoco
Summary: It's been a few years since the Fall of Ozai. The Fire Nation is hosting the very first international ball which all the nations are invited to, and Fire Lord Zuko has accidentally on purpose challenged the waterbender Katara to the first dance. Zutara.


It's been a few years since the Fall of Ozai. The Fire Nation is hosting the very first international ball which all the nations are invited to, and Fire Lord Zuko has accidentally on purpose challenged the waterbender Katara to the first dance.

**It Takes Two To Tango**

"You're on, Sparky" she had said in response to his challenge. Then they had shaken hands, her small hand tight enough to crush. He remembered watching her sapphire-coloured eyes sparkling madly, slightly furious and slightly excited at the same time.

He definitely remembered how looking at her had sent a piercing wave of adrenaline through him, and something else that he couldn't name. Then she had flipped him off and ran, leaving him spluttering in indignation like some pubescent teenager.

And now, he here was. The International Ball, the first of its kind, was about to start. People from everywhere were here tonight. Very important people. And he had challenged Katara to a dance. Not just any dance either, the _first_ dance.

Everyone would be watching.

All the nobles would be ruffling their feathers because he would have to turn down their offers of dancing with their daughters first, and he _knew_ that they were going to just make his life difficult because of it after this.

But he was an honourable man. He would keep his word to Katara. The fact that he didn't want to do any dancing with any daughters had nothing to do with it at all.

_I don't understand how I keep getting myself into these things_, he sighed as he thought to himself, and he readied to enter the hall.

At least he had the upper hand for now. He smirked to himself and looked down at the unusual colour he was wearing. _This ought to burst her water bubble._

He heard someone clear their throat loudly behind him and he tuned back into his surroundings just in time to hear, "...your host, Fire Lord Zuko!"

He squared his shoulders and stepped forward.

Katara was fidgety. She couldn't help it, she was nervous. Nervous, excited, annoyed and happy all the same time. Happy because all the old gang was here tonight, annoyed because Zuko was taking forever, excited because well, it was a party, and nervous because she had to _dance with Zuko_.

What the hell had she been thinking, accepting his stupid challenge just like that? She knew she was a good dancer, she didn't have to prove herself to anyone. _Especially_Zuko.

She huffed and fidgeted some more, until she finally locked eyes with someone familiar.

"Katara!" With a whoosh and a swish, there suddenly was a clash of blue, red, orange and green standing in front of her.

"Hi Aang!" She grinned, taking in the bouncy airbender's outfit. "You're looking very er... colourful this evening."

Aang flashed her a cheeky smile, "Yup, I'm wearing each of the four nations again. You also look grey..." He suddenly trailed off, mouth dropping open upon seeing Katara's outfit.

"Er, grey?"

"Great! I meant to say great!" Aang rushed to complete his sentence. "You've come as Fire Nation, you look... I mean... er, wow Katara," he finished lamely, rubbing the top of his head sheepishly.

Katara grinned, "no need to get so tongue-tied Aang, but thanks."

"I mean to say, you look really beautiful tonight. Although, I was hoping I might see you in airbender colours..."

Katara breathed in deep, "Well, Aang-" He interrupted her, "do you think I could have your first dance?" Aang asked, smiling again, "I know you've been practising hard this last month."

Katara fought the desire to sigh out loud when she saw the look on Aang's face, the same look he used to give her all the time back when they were kids travelling around trying to save the world.

"I'm sorry Aang, I promised Zuko already." she said, trying to remain neutral. She regretted not simply saying "no" to Aang when they had _that talk_ after defeating the previous Fire Lord. She had said, "let's wait a few years until we're older." She thought it was made clear by her actions to him that she just wasn't interested him in that way. He was like her little brother for La's sake!

At the sound of Zuko's name, Aang's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Zuko? Why are you dancing with Zuko? Does Mai know about this?"

Katara crossed her arms, "one, it's none of your business Aang, and two, Zuko and Mai haven't been together for years!" Her voice had taken on a bit of an edge. She knew Aang would be like this.

"None of my business? Katara, you're my forever girl!"

Katara suddenly stiffened at hearing this and felt hot anger suddenly flood her body. She was sure that she had steam coming out of her ears.

Suddenly another familiar voice called her name, and she whirled around to see... "Toph!" Relief came to her. She grinned and opened her arms to the girl striding towards her. "You look amazing! Water tribe colours really suit you."

She stepped forward and hugged Toph, who allowed it to continue on for no longer than three seconds before she wriggled out and punched Katara in the arm in greeting.

"What's up, Sugar Queen?"

Katara sighed in mock resignation, "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"I see you're still annoying as ever." Katara giggled and punched her back, "it's so good to see you Toph! I've missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, you too Sugar Queen." She looked over Katara's shoulder, "you gonna say hello or what, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang smiled and bounded forward. "Hi Toph, you look great!" He hugged her and was treated to the same punch in greeting as Katara.

"So you two seen the rest of the gang yet?" Toph asked. "Not yet," Katara replied, looking around to see if she could spot her brother or his girlfriend, "I'm sure they'll be here soon, they're probably just arguing again," she sighed.

Toph snorted, "those two argue _all the time_."

Katara made a face, "it's starting to get ridiculous. I'm not even sure what they argue about anymore!"

"I'll go have a quick look for them, see if they're around somewhere," Aang said. Katara almost sighed aloud in relief but instead said, "good idea, Aang. Go on, we'll stay here while you look." She might have said it a bit louder than necessary.

Aang nodded and walked off. Toph turned to Katara, "so you want to tell me why you're acting crazy now too?"

After Zuko's introduction, he spent a good half hour greeting his most important nobles and their daughters. As expected, each and every noble with a daughter requested his first dance, and as expected they each sent him daggered looks when he declined as politely as possible.

Zuko sighed as he finally had a chance to look for his friends and Katara, it took him a while to spot anyone familiar considering everyone was in different colours.

_Agni, I didn't even consider the fact that she'd be wearing a different colour... _Zuko realised with a start. He highly doubted, though, that she would be wearing Fire Nation colours. 'Must be in green then.'

Suddenly his eyes caught a flash of blue, and he realised he was looking at Toph. She was talking to a girl who had her back to Zuko, a girl in a beautiful red dress. Zuko raised a brow and wondered who the mysterious girl was.

He started to make his way toward Toph, wanting to ask her if she had seen Katara. The music would be starting soon.

The minute he started moving, he heard someone call his name and sighed wearily, this would take forever if everyone kept wanting to talk to him! He made a decision, and carried on walking briskly as if he hadn't heard. They could wait.

Toph snorted as she listened to Katara talk, "listen Katara, you need to just spell it out to him. Stop being so nice about it. I know you like to mother people, but this is just going to end badly."

Katara huffed and was about to reply when someone interrupted her from behind.

"Excuse me, could I borrow Lady Bei Fong for a minute? I'm afraid I need her help with something," said a regal voice behind her. It sounded irritated.

Katara turned, only to be accosted by the colour blue. She looked up into the face of the speaker. Their eyes met at the same time, and both widened in complete shock.

"Katara?!" "Zuko?!"

"You're wearing red!" "You're wearing blue!"

Behind Katara, Toph spluttered and let out a cackle, "oh this is too good! Are you guys serious?!"

Katara couldn't speak. She couldn't move. All she could do was look. Zuko was head to toe in the colours of her tribe. She didn't know how to feel about it, but she just could not take her eyes away.

He was wearing the formal robes of what looked like a high-ranking soldier. On his feet were black knee-high boots that shined with gloss, and they were tucked into loose dark blue trousers. He wore a luscious dark blue thigh-length coat that was topped with thick, fluffy white fur high on each shoulder, underneath a silk light blue shirt that was held together by an almost-black blue shimmering belt. Katara's eyes widened even more, somehow, when she saw that the shirt was open at his collar, and there was a little bit of chest peeking out. And was that _chest hair?!_

Zuko felt a blush coming on. Fire Lords _do not_ blush, he reminded himself as he closed his hands into tight fists.

Katara looked... well, she looked beautiful. The colour red made her eyes stand out like diamonds amongst dust, and that dress! _It's a dress worthy of a princess,_ Zuko thought to himself.

The low neckline of the dress meant that Zuko was seeing a little bit more than he was used to. A little bit more than he realised existed.

He tore his eyes away from _there_ and took in the dress.

Her shoulders were completely bare, but hidden under some kind of shimmering transparent material that glinted in the light. Zuko looked closer and saw that the material was covered in little intricate designs sewn in gold that led down to the body of her dress. It was dark red, and completely hugged her body until it reached her hips, where it cascaded down to the floor in red and gold waves. With a sharp intake of breath, he realised that her dress was made of two halves. Her flat, strong belly peeked out underneath another pane of sheer material covered in golden swirls. The outline of muscle that he could just about see on her brown skin made him tense.

"I er... You er... You look nice, Katara." He immediately cringed as he said it. _Nice?! That's the best you can come up with?!_

"Oh, er, thanks. You look nice too?"

"Alright, if all you guys are going to do is ogle each other then I'm going to go find the others," said a voice that Zuko had forgotten about completely. Toph didn't wait for a reply before she stormed off in search of someone, _anyone. _

Zuko shared a sheepish smile with Katara, "well this is quite unexpected. I was positive that you would not even consider Fire Nation colours," Zuko admitted.

Katara snorted, "I've worn Fire Nation colours before. Hell, I've even posed as a Fire Nation citizen before, this is much more fun." She looked down shyly at her dress as she fiddled with it, "besides, I love this dress. I made it especially for tonight you know."

Zuko felt his heart speed up again, "it looks amazing Katara. You look amazing," he said before he could stop himself. Internally, Zuko was slapping himself. Where were all these strange thoughts coming from?

A blush bloomed across the waterbender's face, before she cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "So when do I have the pleasure of dancing with your highness? The music's started already."

Zuko started, he hadn't even noticed the music. With dismay he realised that the song playing was the slow-paced introduction song meant to get everyone moving. He knew the next few would be much faster.

"Agni, I hadn't even noticed." Katara smirked and raised a brow."I mean... Er... Well the next song might be too fast-paced for you," he said in a rush, realising what he had implied.

Katara's other brow raised to join the other, "too fast-paced for _me_? Are you sure you're not just chicken?" She put her hands on her hips.

Zuko moved in close, "I am the _Fire Lord_. I am no chicken!" Katara simply began to make chicken noises at him.

People were beginning to stare at them openly, Zuko saw from the corners of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with a hand and sighed into his palm, "okay. Okay, Katara!"

He peeked through his fingers to see Katara grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, "no need to be scared Mr. Fire Lord. Just don't step on my feet! I'll freeze you to the ceiling if you do."

Zuko smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly the song was ending, and it was time to dance. Zuko swallowed. Who knew what was about to happen?

He held his arm out to Katara, who took it with a small giggle, "oh Zuko, I need a fan. This is too much."

Zuko glowered, "shut up, Katara."

Katara pursed her lips in a smirk as they walked on to the dance floor.

Zuko, in a fighting mood, suddenly grabbed her hand and twirled her. She went with it and her dress swirled around her until he took hold of her waist and brought them close together. Katara's hand landed on his shoulder.

He felt a shiver go through his body, he could feel her breath on his exposed chest and neck. Her skin was warm under his hands, and their fingers entwined automatically.

"Trying to show off are we?" Katara asked, voice husky. Zuko looked into her glinting eyes and grinned nervously, silently knowing that his voice wouldn't work. He thought it might have been because he was completely and utterly suddenly aware of how _close together_ they were. He could smell a familiar scent - was it lavender? - pulling him in closer, hypnotising him.

The music began playing around them, a soft, fast-paced drumming. The band introduced the song, although no introduction was needed. It was a very well known song and by the challenging look on Katara's face, she knew it too.

They started moving. The song was intense and restless, and within seconds Zuko and Katara were twirling and spinning and sliding across the floor.

Zuko was astounded as to how Katara seemed to melt into the dance moves. She made them seem just as effortless as her waterbending. _Just as effortless, and just as beautiful,_ Zuko thought.

A push there, a pull here; she bent, twisted, sprung, jumped and stepped in perfect sync with him. There was an electric charge between them that had Zuko dancing harder than he had ever danced before, and with a passion that he never knew had been there. It didn't help that the dance included a lot of hip-shaking and gyrating, and Katara was proving herself to be _very_ good at both. Zuko had never noticed Katara's _assets_ quite like this before.

Neither of them noticed the other pairs vacate the dance floor to make room for the Fire Lord and the waterbender, both of whom seemed to have been set ablaze with the intensity of their dancing.

There was only one moment when Zuko almost stumbled, and that was when he noticed that Katara's dress had another feature: a slit that ran all the way up to her thigh. When Katara noticed him looking and his almost-stumble, she smirked at him. "Seen something you like?" She asked slyly.

He felt his breath catch and his eyes widen at her, before he met her challenge and pulled her into a position which involved him catching her thigh and holding it against his hip. He held it there and as they moved to change position, ran his thumb along her bare skin. He felt more than heard her gasp, and he smiled wickedly. "Perhaps," he said into her ear.

He didn't know what was going on, or where these feelings were coming from. He had to admit, though, that he was enjoying himself as he had never before.

All too soon, the dance was ending. Zuko led them through the final movements. Step here, slide there, twirl, arms up and around, jump, step, step, step and stop! Zuko was bent on one knee, and he had Katara in his arms. She lay horizontal against the floor, one arm thrown out and the other around him. Her head was as far back as it could go, and her bare neck was stretched out in front of Zuko, who bowed his head towards her body, breathing hard. Breathing in her scent.

As his breathing slowed, his surroundings came back into focus and he realised that he could hear clapping and whistling. He looked up to realise that they had been the only dancers on the floor and the spectator's were going mad. He caught the eye of several dismayed nobles, as well as the happy eyes of his uncle who was clapping the loudest.

Katara raised her head slowly, eyes wide and Zuko assumed that she had also just realised they'd been the only ones dancing.

"I guess we gave them quite a show," Zuko said to her, mouth upturned in a slightly cheeky smile.

Katara snorted quietly and looked back at him, mirroring his smile. Zuko took her in; her in his arms, face glistening from the exertion, her chest rising high and low in her Fire Nation red dress. He swallowed as Katara kept on looking at him.

_I could get used to this._

AN: There we have it! This is pretty much a one-shot, but I do actually have a whole story planned around this. I am not sure if I am going to write it just yet, it took me a while to write just this one-shot so I may have to work on it a bit more.

This was pretty much inspired by 'Diablo Rojo' by Rodrigo Y Gabriela. Such an amazing song. I also wanted to mention that I always envisioned the dance as a sort of tango/salsa mix, the heat and intensity of those genres just seem to shout "Fire Nation" at me.

Please let me know what you think, this is my first Avatar fic; in fact, it's the only other fanfiction I read/write other than Harry Potter! I only just finished watching both ATLA and TLOK these past couple of months and it's my new fave. I also just want to state my complete and utter disappointment that Katara and Aang got together in the end. I was _so sure _that it would be Katara and Zuko...

Anyway, please read & review. x


End file.
